List of company parodies
Scratch/Scratch Pictures - Sony/Sony Pictures * Scratch Pictures Television - Sony Pictures Television * Scratch Pictures Home Entertainment - Sony Pictures Home Entertainment * Scratch Pictures Animation - Sony Pictures Animation * Scratch Music Entertainment - Sony Music Entertainment * Thanos Pictures - Columbia Pictures * Tom Cat Productions - TriStar Pictures * Scene Saw - Screen Gems * Scratch Pictures Entertainment - Sony Pictures Entertainment * Scratch Wonder - Sony Wonder * SXN - AXN * KS - AXN * Applejack Films - Affirm Films SamuelMedia/TimeSammy/POL Time Sammy - WarnerMedia/TimeWarner/AOL Time Warner * Samuel Kosch Pictures - Warner Bros. Pictures * Samuel Kosch Television - Warner Bros. Television * Samuel Home Video - Warner Home Video * Samuel Independent Pictures - Warner Independent Pictures * Samuel Kosch Records - Warner Bros. Records * Samuel Music Group - Warner Music Group * SK4Kids Entertainment/SK4Kids TV - 4Kids Entertainment/4Kids TV * Simmers - Turner * The Box - Cartoon Network * The Box Studios - Cartoon Network Studios * Adult Box - Adult Swim * Adult Box Video - Adult Swim Video * Adult Box Streams - Adult Swim Streams * SBS - TBS * SNT - TNT * ComTV - TruTV * The Box International - Cartoon Network International * Sweetwater Hills - Williams Street * Sweetwater Hills West - Williams Street West * us West - Williams Street West * Sweetwater Hills Games - Williams Street Games * Simmerang - Boomerang * DMS Entertainment - DC Entertainment * DMS Comics - DC Comics * Hamida-Quetzcoatl - Hanna-Barbera * PBO - HBO * Charlie Kosch Entertainment - New Line Cinema * Beason Entertainment - Castle Rock Entertainment * The WS - The CW * The SK - The WB * Teleflippy Productions - Telepictures Productions * SNN - CNN * SK Animation - WB Animation * Simmers Classic Movies - Turner Classic Movies Prevue/Prevue IndependentKR - Comcast/Comcast NBCUniversal * IndependentKR - NBCUniversal * KR Films - Universal Pictures * IndependentKR Television Distribution - NBCUniversal Television Distribution * KR Films Media Studios - Universal Media Studios * KR Cable Productions - Universal Cable Productions * KR Films Television - Universal Television * Petunia Entertainment - Illumination Entertainment * Cruz Features - Focus Features * OriginalsBoy11 Films - Working Title Films * Angelworks Animation EKG - DreamWorks Animation SKG * Independent - NBC * Teleworld - Telemundo * Green is KR - Green is Universal * KR Films Kids - Universal Kids * Victor TV - Bravo TV * P! Network - E! Network * Gramkarcy Pictures - Gramercy Pictures * Independent Business Channel - CNBC * Independent News Channel - MSNBC GBC - Fox * A * * Arnold Baseball - Fox Sports * GBC Pictures - 20th Century Fox * GBC Pictures Television - 20th Century Fox Television * GBC Pictures Home Entertainment - 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment * GBC Kids - Fox Kidsplll * nnKids - Fox Kids * GBC News - Fox News * GBC Life - Fox Life * GBC Entertainment - Fox Entertainment * GX - FX * GXX - FXX * GXM - FXM * GXP (GX Productions) - FXP (FX Productions) * GX Networks - FX Networks * GBC Alternative Entertainment - FOX Alternative Entertainment Troy Industries - Viacom * Devinnyfilms Pictures - Paramount Pictures * Devinnyfilms Television - Paramount Television * Devinny Vantage - Paramount Vantage * Devinnyfilms Classics - Paramount Classics * Devinnyfilms Home Media Distribution - Paramount Home Media Distribution * Dylan Entertainment Channel Productions - Nickelodeon Productions * keProductions - Nickelodeon Productions * DECToons - Nicktoons * DEC Jr. - Nick Jr. * WBS Devinnyfilms Television - CBS Paramount Television * DECRewind - NickRewind * Dylan Entertainment Channel - Nickelodeon * DEC@Nite - Nick@Nite * TennDEC - Teennick * Comedy Comedy - Comedy Centr * GTV - MTV * GTV2 - MTV2 * GTV Films - MTV Films * UDN - UPN * Devinnyfilms Network - Paramount Network * Solary Csupo - Klasky Csupo * Devinnyfilms Comedy - Paramount Comedy * MH1 - VH1 WBS Corporation - CBS Corporation * WBS - CBS * WBS Films - CBS Films * WBS Home Entertainment - CBS Home Entertainment * WBS Studios International - CBS Studios International * WBS Television Studios - CBS Television Studios * WBS Television Distribution - CBS Television Distribution * WBS Broadcast International - CBS Broadcast International * WBS/GBC Video - CBS/FOX Video * GetGo - Showtime The Nadjib Mansouri Company - The Walt Disney Company * Nadjib Mansouri Pictures - Walt Disney Pictures * Nadjib Mansouri Television - Walt Disney Television * Nadjib Mansouri Television Animation - Walt Disney Television Animation * Nadjib Television Animation - Disney Television Animation * VHSGamer Animation Studios - Pixar Animation Studios * Pagescape Studios - Marvel Studios * Nadjib XD - Disney XD * Nadjib Channel - Disney Channel * Nadjib Junior - Disney Junior * Sascha Man Pictures - Touchstone Pictures * PBC - ABC * PBC Studios - ABC Studios * Nadjib & PBC Television Group - Disney & ABC Television Group * D & PBC Television Group - Disney & ABC Television Group * Nadjib-PBC Entertainment and Television Distribution - Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution * Tyler - Miramax * DME City Pictures - Hollywood Pictures Fee Beaks Pictures (FBP) - Metro Goldwyn Mayer (MGM) *Fee Beaks Pictures - Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures *Brother Rabbit - United Artists *Constellation Pictures - Orion Pictures *Samuel O'Grady Productions - Samuel Goldwyn Productions *SillyHunterBoy Entertainment - Spyglass Entertainment Amethyst Entertainment - Lions Gate Entertainment * Amethyst Films - Lionsgate Films * Amethyst Premiere - Lionsgate Premiere * Amethyst Television - Lionsgate Television * Amethyst Home Entertainment - Lionsgate Home Entertainment * McNinja Entertainment - Summit Entertainment * McNinja Premiere - Summit Premiere * Burden-Jupiter - Debmar-Mercury * Culture TV - Pop TV. Vandom Media - Bell Media * Cumberland - CTV * GTV2 Canada - MTV2 Canada * GTV Canada - MTV Canada * DogeMusic - MuchMusic * TNN - TSN * TNN2 - TSN2 * SSIN CLASSIC canada -ESPN Classic Canada * PBO Canada - HBO Canada * Cumberland 2 - CTV 2 * Cumberland Laughter - CTV Comedy * Laughter Meds - Comedy Gold * Cumberland Die-Pi - CTV Sci-F * Cumberland Victor - CTV Bravo * Cumberland Death - CTV Life * Canal Pee - Canal Vie * I - Z * Canal X - Canal D * InLégal - Invéstigation * Vandom Fund - Bell Fund * Grave - Crave Fume Communications - Rogers Communications * TownTV - CityTV * Peck Television - Omni Television * MacClear’s - Maclean’s * GX Canada - FX Canada * C1 Canada - G4 Canada * GXX Canada - FXX Canada * Pintsize Canada - Viceland Canada * Fume Group Of Funds - Rogers Group Of Funds * Thr Box Canada - Cartoon Network Canada Plucky Communications - Shaw Communications *Plucky Media - Shaw Media *World - Global *LayOut - ShowCase *Olsen - Firework *Homie - Shomi *Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment *F Network - W Network *Dawntick Limited - Nelvana Limited *Saint Milk - Cookie Jar *Playhouse - Treehouse *BTV - YTV *Cinetoon - Teletoon *LLP$ - CPAC *Plucky Rocket Fund - Shaw Rocket Fund *Simp Media - DHX Media *Empourian - Alphamin *Zacksonic - Family *Zacksonic CHRGD - Family CHRGD *Zacksonic Jr - Family Jr *Téléjuniór - Télémanigo SEB - PBS * SEB - PBS * SEB Kids - PBS Kids * SEB Kids Go! - PBS Kids Go! * SEB Kids BookFair Bunch - PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Explorer Communications - Discovery Communications * Explorer Channel - Discovery Channel * Explorer Family - Discovery Family * Explorer Familiá - Discovery Familia * PLC - TLC * Explorer Life - Discovery Life * Destination Powerhouse - Destination America * Animal Park - Animal Planet * Haier - Hub Pink Television Media Networks - Ion Media Networks *Pink Television - Ion Television *Prismo - Qubo *Pink Life - Ion Life *Prismo.com - Qubo.com *Fat Furry Entertainment - Big Idea Entertainment *Angelworks EKG - DreamWorks SKG British Broadcasting Sonic - British Broadcasting Corporation * BBS Films - BBC Films * BBS Video - BBC Video MediaPrower - Mediaset * Hexa Films - Penta Films * Pennsylvania Films - Colorado Films * MediaPrower Film Distribution - CDI * ChampionFilm - TaodueFilm * Daniel Tiger - Endemol * Daniel Tiger Group - Endemol Shine Group * False Entertainment - True Entertainment * Prowertron - Zeppotron * 816 Minds - 51 Minds * Venicemusic - Gestmusic * Lion Tamer - Tiger Aspect * Snakewoman - Medusa PowerTube - Youtube * GPOE Alert - DramaAlert * The Amethyst Show - TVFilthyFrank * Powertube Poop - YouTube Poop * iSucccz - iDubbbz * Powertube Originals - YouTube Originals * GarrettisHere - LeafyisHere * The Irksome Citrus - The Annoying Orange The Suneo Honekawa Company - The Jim Henson Company * Suneo Honekawa Productions - Jim Henson Productions * SiX Entertainment - HiT Entertainment Others * Angelworks Pictures - DreamWorks Pictures * Solygram Filmed Entertainment - Polygram Filmed Entertainment * Interspore Communications - Interscope Communications * 13OhFourG Films - Dimension Films * KrazyKream Studios - Troublemaker Studios * Powerpuff Entertainment - Hyde Park Entertainment * B6HR Films Studios - Revolution Studios * ToonWorks Network - ToonRuss Network * Lightbulb Films - Morgan Creek * YSR Network - TF! Jeunesse * One Six Productions - Ten Thirteen Productions * MyPowerTV - MyNetworkTV * Satirist Productions - Cinar Productions * THS - THX * Saint Milk Entertainment - Cookie Jar Entertainment * Monkey Entertainment - Coliseum Entertainment * SIMP Media - DHX Media * Drown Entertainment - Lakeshore Entertainment * POL - AOL * The Natacha Company - The Weinstein Company * TNC - TWC * The Casper - The Hatchory * Zacksonic - Panasonic * Haier - Hub * Fumble Base - Rebel Base * Maniac Believe It - Braniff Believe It * Netix - Jetix * Studio D - Studio B * Virtualodeon - Random House * Network Two - Network Nine * LaborShake - Milkshake * Angry Fitzgerald - Happy Madison * Anavley Productions - Hanley Productions * Poptart Inside - Intel Inside * Demandfilm - Netflix * The Sherlock Homles Angency - The Detective Angency * Gibbyson Films - Jerry Bruckheimer Films * Random Kitty/Gibbyson Films - Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films * ATA Enterprises - MTM Enterprises * SketchDesk - Point Grey * MH Entertainment - CJ Entertainment * Bazin Pictures - Silver Pictures. * Fusion Television - Embassy Television * Fusion Home Entertainment- Embassy Home Entertainment * Fusion Pictures - Embassy Pictures * Fusion Commucations - Embassy Commucations * Bonanza - Amazon * Bonanza Studios - Amazon Studios * Bonanza Lime Video - Amazon Prime Video * The Harrison Channel - THQ * Chicago Entertainment - Nelson Entertainment * Butch Media - Relativity Media * Logomax - Alliance * ConnorWorks - TVE * Yuvi - ITV * Princess Entertainment - Artisan Entertainment * Ami Films - Gracie Films * The Felicity Company - The Curiosity Company * Gloss Entertainment - Live Entertainment * Imperial-Cola - Pepsi-Cola * Nuka-Cola - Coca-Cola. * Imperial - Pepsi * ImperialCo - PepsiCo * FTV - ITV * Gloss - Granada. * Oliver Films - Renaissance Pictures * Ruby Film - Original Film * Reddit - Pioneer * Sagwa Animation - Toei Animation * Sheegwa - Toho * Dett - Dell * Christopher Rahaman Productions - Merv Griffin Enterprises * WubzyMedia - KingWorld * Widgetmation - Funimation * Riolu Media - Viz Media * International Business Grand (IBG) - IBM. * Lola Films- Rental Block.inc * PEC - NEC * Black Pizza - Red Hour * Rias Studios - Bron Studios * Rias Creative - Bron Creative * AC Studios - Bron Studios * Hikon Pictures - Voltage Pictures * Gorgon Pictures - Ghost House Pictures * The Richard Daniel Company - The Fred Silverman Company * bo Pictures - Rogue Pictures * Rover - Pathé * Krystal - Gaumont * Gamestoon Entertainment - Imagine Entertainment * Keegan Ltd. (formerly an original logo, KCL doesn't count) - Media Asia Group * Duncan Pictures - Lightstorm Entertainment * Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment * FSP - USA * Dawntick Limited - Nelvana Limited * RhondaWorld - ShondaLand * Playhouse - Treehouse * BTV - YTV * Cinetoon - Teletoon * Warrise Games - Konami Games * Megamax - Capcom * Wenbium Quantum Games - Bandai Namco Games * Camel - Sega * Nicktendo - Nintendo * Chanceman - Aardman * HumanWare - GameCube * 13OhFourG Sound and Vision - Wonderland Sound and Vision *Satsuki Film Company - Media Rights Capital *MKX Entertainment - STX Entertainment *MKXfilms - STXfilms *MKXinternational - STXinternational *MKXtelevision - STXtelevision *Hitomi Tamiuki Productions - Bob Yari Productions *Tamiuki Film Group - Yari Film Group *FET Productions - DEJ Productions *Jones Free - Scott Free *Plan Z - Plan B *Bad Boohbah - Bad Robot *The Suu Company - The Zanuck Company *The Stuart Company - The Donners' Company *GrizzlyTone - PlayTone *Oblivion Wing Pictures - EuropaCorp *Cowbelly Pictures - Tencent Pictures *Skybot Pictures - Alibaba Pictures *Uptown Media - Huahua Media *The Retsuko Picture Company - The Montecito Picture Company *Heartfilia - Skydance *F Siblings - H. Brothers *Nice Work Entertainment - Mindless Entertainment *J.S. Films - Millennium Films *So Films - Nu Image *Demencia Entertainment - Lantern Entertainment *SmashGod Productions - Icon Productions Former Parodies * The. Miles Prower Entertainment - Columbia Pictures (1976) * GBC Flimed Entertainment - Twentieth Century Fox * Serialized Pictures - Telepictures * MW Entertainment/WY Entertainment - Jerry Bruckheimer Films (before he changed it to his own logo) * Hamida hamster Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG (before he changed it to a Disney parody) * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Pictures (before he changed it to a DreamWorks Animation parody) * Oh Yeah Features - Film4 (before it's change,new logo and new design) * PFB - ITV (before it changed name as YTV) * The Harrison Channel - The Brazilian Television channels like Rede Globo and Italian defunct Television channel TMC. * TK94732 - Mediaset (before it changed to new design) * General Cinema-Pentavox - Village Roadshow * SH Studios - MORRIS * Liam Dougall - Samuel Kosch * LWE Films - DFE Films * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG * Rupert Leabres - Jim Henson * Imatrony - Gaumont * Keegan Company Ltd. - Legendary Pictures * Duncan Pictures (old logo) - Embassy Pictures and Media Asia Group (that happened before the revival post-Galaxia/Troy Industries merger) * Sunburkeg Entertainment - Beason Entertainment * The GS - The WS * Galaxia - CBS (before it was sold by Duncan Burden and became non-parody) * SCN! Films - Lionsgate * Pinkie Pie Enterprises - Columbia Pictures (before Pinkie Pie Enterprises is no longer the POE's Columbia due to our current feelings for MLP) * Sparkle Films - Morgan Creek (same thing on PPE Before Sparkle Films is no longer the POE's Morgan Creek due to our current feelings for MLP) Commercial Companies * Pink Motors - Renault * Cyan Motors - Dacia * Heryo - Honda * Applejack Cars - Acura * SamCort - Volkswagen * Rhino - Audi * Progex - Seat * Burnsto - Skoda * Hiusaki - isuzu * Fries King - Burger King * Avalon - Vodafone * Qudex - Citroen * Odeon - Rover * JH - MG * Astro - Ford * Gamers - Dominoes * Nacho Hut - Pizza Hut * Papa Louie - Papa John's * Fruitway - Subway * Bloxmart - Walmart * Martin - Toyota * Storne - Lexus * Blacky Motors - Peugeot * Yuxan - Iveco * Robot - Movistar * Armageddon - Telefonica * McTyler - McDonalds * Dumo - Opel * Coliseum - Chevrolet * Boxy - Fiat * Dyson Cars - Alfa Romeo * Pinny - Jeep * Doki Motors - Abarth * Overgroup - Lancia * Turning Back - Hyundai * Operation - Chrysler * Kromy - Dodge * Canery - Mitsubishi * Monpack - Subaru * POE Motors - Kia Motors * Ferran Pindus - Mercedes Benz * Brodex - Smart * Daimacro - Daimler * Toadstool - Nissan * Illustendo - Infiniti * Snake Man - Ssangyong Company Returns * Franchise Pictures (Samuel Kosch and IsaacMedia) * Republic Pictures (Keegan J.S. aka Imageny) * Cinergi (The Harrison Channel) * SCE Studio Liverpool owned under the NXT Computer Software name